1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an interface apparatus for accessing video data, particularly to a processing method and a processing apparatus for arranging before playing back the video data the corresponding graphical user interface components according to its several time-sequences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recorded video data is often accompanied by a time-sequence logging the time when the video was recorded. In a user interface displaying or for editing the video data, the time-sequence corresponds to a timeline on which a user can search clips of the video data.
In places where daylight saving time or summer time is implemented, “time” is artificially repeated or shortened twice a year. The clock is advanced (to the future) when daylight saving starts, usually before dawn, and usually by one hour. Human-beings therefore perceive that there are only 23 hours in the day daylight saving starts and that one hour is lost during the sleep. On the other hand, there are perceptually 25 hours in the day daylight saving ends, when the clock is adjusted back, and a certain hour is nominally experienced twice.
From an interface designer's point of view, it is more straightforward to uniformly represent “day” as a fixed length of time. If, however, there is artificial time repetition (e.g. caused by daylight saving), data recorded first will be overlapped by that recorded afterwards when displayed on the timeline, giving rise to the problem that the user does not know which data is currently being played, and that the user cannot select and manipulate the overlapped video data.